An emulation system operates to imitate a computer product in an emulation session. The imitated computer product can then be provided to a host device. The computer product can be a computer system, an operating environment, a software application, and/or one or more hardware and software components. The emulation system facilitates the emulation session by translating and processing instructions received from the host device into a format compatible with the emulated computer product.
The operation of existing emulation systems is limited. For example, certain operating systems require specific resources to be available in order to boot up. Emulation systems without access to these specific resources would not be able to emulate these operating systems. Android™-based devices, for example, require a camera component to boot up.
Emulation systems can, therefore, benefit from improved access to resources available at the host device.